Happiness? Maybe
by Ursa-Owlet
Summary: Sylvia is a hunter to be and taking the hunter exam with Leorio, Gon, kurapika, and killua. What will this turn up in? LeorioXOC and later will be KurapicaXOC. T for language and later suggestive themes.


**A.N. - Wow this is my first fanfic but please do note I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER I only own my OC, Sylvia. I would love critique on this about grammar, writing structure, anything, it would be much appreciated.**

_-rock the boat!-_

Sylvia slouched in her kitchen chair at home while pondering over her various documents. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She sat there for a few brief seconds then abruptly got up and jogged to the living room and fetched a bag and a picture frame. She paused to look at her cellphone sitting beside a drink coaster on an end table. "Screw it." She muttered and took the phone from the end table.

She closed the door and locked it. On her way, there was a small park with a pond, a grassy field, a garden and benches. It had been lined with black wired fences. Sylvia's pale fingers dragged across the metal fence causing riveting movements. She stopped and cast eyes cast down to the line of army ants crowding around her feet. She was not focusing on the ant themselves but on their actions. They were pulling apart small bits and pieces of a dead wasp lying on the concrete. Her lips pursed as she allowed only one tear to draw down her face before she briskly wiped it away and ran. While she was doing her little cross country spree she allowed herself smiled to herself.

"Oh shit," she said when her shoe flew off her foot she hoped back to the spot where her shoe was lying only to trip and fall. "Well, I'm such a talented individual." She said pouting her lower lip while putting on her shoe. She got up and continued running to the harbor.

_-15min later-_-current location: local harbor-_

Sylvia tilted her head to the left as she looked up at the ship 'so this goes to Doel huh?' she thought but soon forcefully shaken out of them as she was shoved down by burley man with a Mohawk and a ripped clothing to add to his street punk style. "Don't stand in the way girlie. You might just get hurt and run home crying." He spoke looking down on her. She clenched down on her jaw and refused to lose her cool, what little of it there was of it, with this man.

If you knew Sylvia, you would know she could be the stupidest person in certain situations. Like at her cousin's wedding reception she would dork out and say small, weird, and choppy sentences. By putting her in an awkward situation her brain function would reach 0% and sometimes make her get enraged at little things. She saw a blonde boy put a hand on the man shoulder and say "your low to pick on the weak ones, if I were you I would worry about the strong ones first before anything else." Okay now her fuse was getting short. The copper haired girl shot a hard glare at the boy. The boy, of course, turned the cold shoulder and walked away. The burly man just nonchalantly walked away as well. She got up and walked quietly onto the ship suppressing her anger with the two.

She set down her stuff at the edge of the boat and sat down. She dug out her phone that was buried under her stuff. She shuffled her bag into her lap when the ship started to depart. She heard someone yelling "Hey, hold up!" She curiously poked her head over the edge of the wooden ship only to see a tall business man in a blue blazer and a boy with spikey hair with a fishing rod dressed in green. "Grab on mister!" the boy yelled hoisting his fishing rod above his head and throwing the line at a poll that was on the boat. Sylvia raised a brow. 'This is interesting…' she thought. It had appeared that they had made it somewhat safely onto the boat. She looked at them with wide eyes, which unfortunately wasn't taken too kindly upon the man in the blazer "Tch, what are you looking at." He snapped at her. Sylvia's lips perked up a bit and mouthed 'you' while pointing at him. He just grunted and rolled his eyes at her gesture.

Sylvia's phone had started going off causing her to jump a bit and juggle around the phone "Ah!" she gasped as her phone dropped on the wooden deck. The back of the phone popped open and her battery skidded across the floor. Unfortunately, like the bad luck she has all the time, the battery landed between the man with the Mohawk and the man with the blazer. The 'dickhead' as she decided to name the man with the Mohawk, spotted the battery and looked up at her while smirking. "Too bad you don't need this girlie. Such a waste." He sighed as he had the balls to toss the battery over his shoulder into the ocean. Sylvia pursed her lips at the man and hardened her blue eyes into a glare. She decided to walk over to his spot and grab him by the collar of his shirt "Heh, what you gonna do about bitch?" he spat at her 'THAT'S IT!' she thought and slammed him onto the ground, stomach first. She pinned his legs with her knees and held his left arm behind his back while she held his right arm above his head. He tried thrashing to get out of her grip but only proved it worse when she kept pushing his right arm farther and farther until she heard a satisfying _pop_. The man cried out in pain when his arm was dislocated. She gritted her teeth and restrained herself from doing more.

Sylvia sat back down in her spot as the man was 'excused' from the ship by the captain. She sat right across the man in the blazer, and she had hoped he would not make a snide comment towards her. Sylvia decided to take a small nap and curled her legs toward her body and rested her head on her knees.

_-20 minutes later-_

"Hey miss!" a boy said as he shook awake the girl. Sylvia popped open her eyes and looked at him "hm?" she sounded. "There's a big storm heading this way so were going under the deck." He stated. "Oh thank you!" Sylvia brightly responded and tilted her head. "No problem!" he smiled. As she grabbed her stuff she saw a shadow creep up behind her. Sylvia turned her head to see who it was. "Yes?" she asked to the blazer man. "I believe you dropped this." He said stretching out his hand with her battery in it. Sylvia turned to him with wide eyes "But…I…He…" She said stuttering it had seemed her weird side was acting up again. "Instead of throwing it out the boat he threw it at me, such a dumbass." He tsked. She took the battery and said "Thank you sir!"

"Don't call me sir! It makes me feel old…" he snapped. "Oh? Than what should I call you?" she asked tilting her head. "Leorio," he responded simply. "I'm Sylvia."

"Yeah, well whatever…" he said walking away. She smiled to herself 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' She instinctively followed Leorio down under the deck of the boat. "Hey." She smiled to the boy who woke her up earlier. "Hi," he gave a boyish grin back.

_-in the eye of the storm-_

Sylvia squeaked as her shoes skidded across the floor. 'Such a wonderful boat trip.' she thought sarcastically. She looked over at Leorio who was reading a porn magazine. 'Gross' she thought. She turned her eyes to the blonde boy sleeping on a hemic then to the black haired boy. 'I think were the only ones who can stand the storm' she thought again. Her attention turned to the door where the captain was standing.

"Yes, you four, what are your names?" he asked "I'm Gon!" the black haired boy said happily "I'm Kurapika." the blonde boy said. "I'm Leorio." He grumbled "I'm Sylvia." she said pursing her lips. "Now why are takin' the hunter exam?" he asked again. Sylvia's eyelids lowered and her brows relaxed in memory. "I want to be a hunter like my dad!" Gon said "I want to help my family." She stated. "I would rather not expose my intentions." Kurapika said simply "Yeah what he said! Just who do you think you are old man?" Leorio yelled. The captain flashed a badge at Leorio and Kurapika. It had the hunter insignia on it. They gasped at it. "looks like you don't know the hunter exam has already begun." He said as the boat rocked violently. "You can't ignore that there as many hunter applicants as there are stars in the sky." The captain began "Because of the lack of time and space it's impossible to judge everyone. So guys like me are used to diminish the number of candidates. Then except for you four, all the other passengers have been registered as failures. Even if they can get to the place the exams are held, the door will stay closed to them." He stated "The decision of whether or not you go to the exam belongs to me. So put away your mistrust and answer my questions." The captain finished "I…I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan." Kurapika stated. "four years ago all of my relatives were killed by thieves. The reason I want to become a hunter is because I want to become a black list hunter is to capture the Genei Ryodan." He said bitterly "becoming a hunter of the black list? The Genei Ryodan belongs to class A. even the best hunters will think twice about helping you. You're chasing after a sure death." The captain said taking a swig of his alcohol. "I do not fear death, what I fear most is that my anger never leaves." Kurapika stated with bitterness in his eyes. "In short, you want to avenge yourself and you need to be a hunter for that?" Leorio asked "That, Leorio is the stupidest question I've ever been asked." Kurapika stated. Sylvia covered her mouth and failed trying not to laugh. "If I do not become a hunter I won't have access to certain places, information, and displacement, it's probably a detail that your little neurons missed," he said. The captain took another swig and said "well, what about you, Leorio?" Leorio had a greedy look dug into his eyes and answered "In fact, you have a good head, and I'm goin to answer. I won't use four different ways, let's speak openly. Money! With money, we can have everything! A great a classy car, the best alcohol!" he stated excitedly.

Sylvia's eyes casted down 'wasn't that what happened to dad? greed? No… not like this…not to this extent' Sylvia remembered her dads shiver as he wrapped his thick scarf around her as a coat and his arms around her before he was pulled away by an officer to be read his rights.

"Unfortunately manners can't be bought Leorio." Kurapika sighed a bit. "That's the last time." Leorio began "Follow me to the deck. Let's spill a little "noble" blood of the Kurata clan, or something." Kurapika's eye's darkened "Take that back." "Come" "I'm right behind you." They walked down the hall of the ship. Sylvia's jaw dropped 'did this really happen in a two minute exchange?' she questioned "I'm not finished! You don't want to go and pass the exam?" the captain yelled "let them fight." Gon said "What?" the captain gasped "'If you want to know someone start by finding out what makes him mad.' My aunt Mito often said that phrase, I liked it a lot." He began "From my point of view, both have good reasons to be angry. It's better to let them fight." He finished. The captain tipped his hat to him and one of the crew members busted through the door way "Captain! The wind is blowing stronger than expected!" the captain led Sylvia and Gon out to the deck where Leorio and Kurapika were going to fight. The crew member yelled "The mast won't be able to take much more!" Sylvia slid out her rope from her bag and prepared for the worst to happen. Just before Kurapika's sheathed blades were about to hit Leorio, the mast broke from its base and sent a man flying off the edge of the boat. Leorio and Kurapika quickly dropped their weapons and tried to grab the man but Gon beat it to them by lunging of the side of the boat after him. They both grabbed Gon's ankles while he grabbed the man by his waist. Sylvia stood there like an idiot with her hands over her mouth in a perpetual state of shock. Her shock died down after they pulled each other on deck. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at the captain and asked "Sir is there anything I can do?" "You can set up a clothing line and get a set of towels from the supply room." "Y-yes sir." She stuttered and saluted him then ran off. 'Panicky little thing we have here, huh?' the captain thought.

Sylvia came back with towels and a clothing line as she was told. "ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU COULD HAVE DROWNED!" Kurapika and Leorio yelled at Gon. "But I didn't did I?" Gon grinned. Sylvia stepped behind him and took her right hand and slapped the back of his head with it. "OW? What did you do that for Sylvia?" he yelped "your… your aunt would've been sad if you had." She gave him a sad look. His frown turned into a smile "but I'm ok aren't I?" he asked rhetorically. Sylvia pursed her lips and dropped a towel on the crown of his head "dry up. Or do you want to catch a cold?" she asked as she handed a towel to Kurapika and Leorio too.

She hung her jacket and her now emptied bag on the line. They all sat around on deck telling stories to pass the time. "Hey Sylvia. Where do you come from?" Gon asked. "I live in shale on the island of Marcellus." She said squeezing the water out of her copper hair. "Shale? I've heard of the island of Marcellus, but never Shale." Leorio stated "wouldn't doubt it. It's small enough to be a province." She sighed. She gasped "Oh! Before I forget!" she said digging in her pocket. She pulled out the phone battery that Leorio had given her earlier. "Here's your battery back Leorio." She said handing it back to him. "W-what are you talking about that's yours." He stuttered. She chuckled "nice try and but my phone's battery has three charging prongs, this one has two. Thank you anyway." He blushed and took the battery and put in his pocket. "I guess a greedy man can give back." Kurapika remarked "s-shut up, I don't see any of you doing anything nice." He crossed his arms.


End file.
